La noche en que el corazón se rindió
|diai =25 |mesi =10 |añoi =07 |diaf =17 |mesf =12 |añof =07 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = |prev = |sig = }}"Sinopsis" __TOC__ RESUMEN TRAMA Oh mandy! when you came and i... tssskk..... the police report indicat....tsssk!! ohh Mandy!!....tsskkkk,,, - IVÁN! regresale a las noticias, por lo menos para saber como esta la situacion. - OH MANDY.. WHEN YOU CAME... - IVÁN!!! - Eh? a si ok ok reporte de policia... um Dana lo puedo poner cuando termine la cancion? - No. - Jejeje ok ok. Mientras los Abyss escuchaban el reporte de la policia, Alec conducia hacia el hotel donde se habian hospedado. Al parecer de acuerdo al reporte de radio no tenian mucho tiempo para desperdiciar ya que agentes de asuntos metahumanos ya se dirigian a la catedral y al punte donde habian peleado, donde habia suficientes testigos en potencia para reconocerlos, por lo que correspondia tomar maletas e irse a la carrera antes de que se diera aviso a los aeropuertos, ya que esta vez vinieron en vuelo comercial. - Por eso no se preocupen, podemos tomar un privado de mi padre, despues de todo resolver sus problemas familiares no le tiene que salir gratis. - bueno supongo que estara bien Alex pero supongo que no te quedaras con ellos de nuevo no? - No Tony, no te preocupes, de momento puedo aplazar resolver mis problemas familiares. - Perfecto... porque creo que tendremos problemas.... llame a la mansion... estan como siempre ocupados peo en lo que me dejaron saber entre lineas los Neo se metieron en mas problemas de los que pueden manejar... o por lo menos el tono que tenia el profesor Bishop era ese... ademas... ahora que lo pienso marque al comunicador de Shamy, no del profesor.... - Y ya saben de nuestro atentado a la soberania del reino unido? - Ni idea Alec... mas no lo creo... parecia que el asunto ya tenia rato por alla.. como sea espero que esto no desencadene en mas problemas para nosotros. - Pero no nos pueden culpar por la situacion, despues de todo lo que hicimos fue salvar a un grupo de civiles de una organizacion semimilitar con oscuros intereses. - Lo clasico, mas mmm creo que no te sabes la historia completa pero el equipo a tenido varios problemas con la mesa directiva de la junta de administracion de los mero meros mandamases de la escuela, traducido como White queen y Ciclops... no es que no nos lo ganaramos por supuesto.... larga historia que pienso contarte a ti y a Tony apenas llegemos al avion. Mientras los chicos hablaban Dana se hacerco a Michael que habia estado inusualmente callado, mas al notar la atencion se encerro en varias capas de hueso dejandolo como una estatua marmolea de si mismo, desalentando un poco a Dana que con una medio sonrisa volvio a su asiento. - Entonces solo debemos enfocarnos en que realizamos un buen trabajo y todo fue meramente circunstancial, despues de todo tampoco significa que debamos darles detalles de todo lo que destruimos en las peleas, digo, no recuerdo que eso fuera tan importante para la gente de Xavier. - No se trata de eso Matt, la verdad creo que la situacion se pondra bastante peliaguda y no por lo que paso con nosotros, digo a lo mejor estoy exagerando y confundi las cosas ya que el tono que tenia Bishop pudo haber nacido de un ataque internacional de Siniester o alguna boberia similar, mas creo que no estaria de mas una llmada mas... esta vez hazla tu Dana pero emmm no llames a Shamy, mejor llama a Will. - Emm la verdad Iván yo no soy muy amiga de Will.... Embarassed - Mmm cierto cierto, pero bueno una llamada no le caera mal no? - No te preocupes tio que yo si hablo con el. - Perfecto Matt, los demas...mmmm creo que tendremos que hablar un poco antes de llegar a la mansion, Alex crees que podamos diriguiir el avion privado a hacer una escala? - No es el gran problema, siempre y cuando este en ruta o por lo menos en el estado. - Oh si esta en ruta... creo que nos dirigiremos primero a la base de O.N.E. en New York. La expresion de los Abyss fue de sorpresa por todos lados, incluso Alec que iba conduciendo derrapo un poco mientras volteaba a ver a Eon. - Para que demonios iremos a O.N.E.? y mas aun porque no a la mansion directamente?¡ - Cierto, que se supone que haremos con los militares y Sentinels? tomarnos un café? - Calma chicas, de hecho eso es presisamente lo que me interesa hacer o dejenme me explico bien: de momento tenemos que ver algunas cosas sobre el equipo antes de llegar a la mansion sin embargo preciento que no nos dara tiempo de organizarnos por lo que podemos utilizar el bendito permiso que obtuvimos de O.N.E. para vagar por todo el macrocosmos de este lindo universo y hacer una visita tecnica a las instalaciones, alegando que uno de nosotros bajara en New york por un asunto personal, el cual tendre que ser yo. Mientras estemos ahi pretendamos que nos importa un comino lo que pase con la unidad de apoyo a los mutis y despues saldremos un poco a New York, seguramente nos seguiran por un rato mas no es nada del otro mundo,m nos organizamos, revisamos algunas cosas hacerca de la actuacion de cada miembro del equipo... - Eso me suena a examanes, ahora tendremos que hacer anotaciones de misiones y demas? - Nada de eso Tony, solo que creo, estamos cerca de un punto seguro en O.N.E. donde podemos... aumentar nuestras espectativas - Siento que estas siendo un poco paranoico Eon, fue solo una llamada! pudo ser cualquier cosa! tal vez solo sea el tono de alguien cansado y estamos haciedno un plan de salvamento y contencion de desastres! - .... Cierto... creo que me estoy dejando un poco llevar por la paranoia, lo que pasa es que desde que tuvimos el problema con la direccion no e podido dejar de pensar en estos asuntos.... - Pues no estas tan perdido Iván... acabo de hablar con Will... al parecer la situacion se salio de control por alla y tanto Shaman como Bala oscura salieron del grupo... algo sobre el fin del mundo y similar, la verdad Will tamboien se escuchaba algo preocupado... me mparece que tambien menciono algunos cambios en los grupos.... - Estan todos bien? no te dijo como estaba Rumsey? y James? digo, estan vivos no?. - Si, bueno eso parecia, dijo que salieron del grupo asi que supongo que sigen vivos, no te preocupes Dana, no creo que esten en peligro. - Como sea esto me da mas mala espina.... Rumsey dejando los Neo? dificil de creer. - Entonces creo que empezare a hacer llamadas de por telefono, no tardaremos en llegar al hotel y el avion esta a 15 minutos de ahi. - Bien Alex, creo que sera lo mejor. En la oscuridad de las paredes oseas, la voz de Michael solo alcanzo a lanzar un susurro: - New York....... ---- Quimera: que le pasa a Caido? Tony: parece que no esta en su mejor momento, sera mejor dejarle solo. Y como estas tu Dana? como van tus alas? Dana se tomo las alas haciendolas para adelante, y sintio un ardor. Sin duda aun era demasiado pronto para decir que estaba bien. Quimera: pues aun estan muy mal. Espero que en el cuartel de O.N.E. puedan ayudarme con antencion medica... Tony: no te preocupes de seguro sanaran muy bien; por cierto que piensas de la situacion en la mansion con los chicos? Mientras decia esto Tony, Matt se les unia algo curioso, y Dana juraria que si alguien no supiera mas, diria que algo celoso tambien. Matt: Pues yo creo que de verdad a pasado algo malo. Al hablar con Wildwood le e notado muy contrariado. Quimera: Si, de verdad aun no puedo creer que Rumsey se haya ido asi por asi....eramos muy unidos cuando recien llegamos a la mansion; pero nos distanciamos un poco al cambiar de equipos...creo que me siento un tanto resentida por que se haya ido sin despedirse... Tony: hey Dana pero tampoco era como si podia hacerlo, verdad? estabamos al otro lado del Atlantico recuerdas? Matt: y que hay de Bala oscura? alguno de uds era bien unido a el? Quimera: pues yo algo, no mucho. Lo que supe de el era por parte de Isa, Silenciosa... Matt: rayos, y quien es esa? Tony: oh...Isa...jeje recuerdo cuando estaba con nosotros en este equipo...me pregunto que sera de ella? Quimera: Matt, debes recordarla, ella estuvo aquella ves con esos tipos espias durante la infeccion en la ciudad...recuerdas? la que se lio con Bala oscura? Matt: oh, si, levemente...ummm una morena con rayitos rojos en el cabello? y desde cuando estuvo en los Abyss? Quimera: larga historia...unnngg...maldicion... Dana se tomo una de sus alas indicando dolor. Por un momento el hablar con sus amigos le habia hecho olvidar lo mucho que dolian sus quemaduras. Matt: hey, Dana, estas bien? Sonne abrazo a Dana con un brazo mientras que con el otro le tomaba del rostro muy preocupado Quimera: yo....estoy...bien...gracias por preocuparte Matt...yo... Alex: atentos chicos, llegaremos a los cuarteles de O.N.E. en 15 minutos!! Matt solto a Quimera algo nervioso mientras que la gatita bajaba la cara... ---- tony: segura que estas bien... alex: claro....en verdad dejare eso para despues...no tengo muchas ganas de tratar con mi padre... eon: oye soy yo o ese cel ha estado vibrando desede que subimos. ivan señalo el pequeño celular que se encontraba junto a alex, como siempre la curiosidad parecia apoderarse de el. alex: aha... eon: no contestaras alex: no eon: por... alex: ah XD ya callate... tony: jejeje eso imposible... eon: es probable que sea papi... alex: no, es mi hermana dana: bueno ya parenle eon: pues.... la intervención de dana calmo un poco a ivan quien comenzo su canción de nuevo, hasta que alex les volvio a dirigir la palabra...una pregunta al aire para ver quien la respondia alex: creen que james se encuentre bien en verdad. eon: bueno por lo menos sabemos que esta con vida y que avandono a los neo, las circunstancias aun no estan muy claras Sc: mmm noto algo de preocupación lo conocias??? alex: pues... la verdad k a este hombre le gusta meterse en problemas... y si lo conozco . Matt: el tipo es de los buenos aunque es algo gruñon alex: sip aunque en realidad es bueno y muy divertido, creo k depende como le caigas matt: si claro alex: lo veo algo asi como un tipo wolvy, en verdad espero que este bien ......... alex: ---- La situación no era cómoda. Mucho habían perdido algunos en Londres. Algunos mas que otros, claro. Caído, su dignidad. Enix, su legado. Quimera, sus alas. Alec, sus principios. Y Sonne, había perdido algo también. Se acercó a Eón para informarle de una segunda llamada de Willdwood. - Niko, me ha vuelto a llamar Will. - ¿Y bien? - Definitivamente James esta fuera del grupo. Tuvo un enfrentamiento con Shaman. - Ya veo… Eón no atendía con la debida urgencia las noticias de Sonne. Este se puso a su altura. - ¿Qué te pasa? Para algunas cosas, Matt seguía siendo igual de brusco y parco. - No lo se, mierda. – Eón le miró a los ojos en un momento de silencio. Matt sonrió y dijo: - ¿Sabes? Recuerdo el día en que llegue aquí. Todo echo un puñado de nervios y mal genio. Me jure a mi mismo que no os daría la satisfacción verme a vuestro y lado y…en cuanto apareciste pro esas escaleras del vestíbulo, no pude disimular una sonrisa. - Vaya, eso es… - Hey, no me digas nada. Lo que quiero decir tío, es que iluminas a la gente. Tronco, los primeros días no sabia que coño hacer en la mierda esa de escuela. Y tú, solo con tus acciones, me dabas las pistas adecuadas. Eón comenzaba a sonreír. - Lo que quiero decir tío, es que todo lo que he aprendido en la escuela, sobre nosotros, sobre como nos comportamos en equipo, sobre la amistad y el valor…todo eso, lo he aprendido de ti, Niko. - Gracias Matt. – Ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. - OH, no, ¡OH no! Escena gratuita de ternura en mis ojos, ¡no! – Alec no podía ocultar su sentido del humor por mucho que lo intentara. - Hey Alec, te portaste de lujo con todos esos holigaans. - Ya lo se, Sonne. Joder, ¡si hasta me reí de tus chistes! - ¿Que tienes en contra de mis chistes? Son cojonudos. - Si, ya. A propósito: ¿Te sabes el del hombre y las dos vallas? Tanto Eón como Matt negaron con la cabeza, sumiendo lo peor. - Vaya hombre, vaya. - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - ¡¡¡Dioooos que malo!!! Matt aprovechó el descojone generalizado para seguir con su extraña y repentina preocupación por todos y acercarse a Michael. ---- Las risas le habian hecho bien, mas Eon compartia el sentimiento grupal de preocupacion, como sea ahora estaba llegando a suelo de EEUU, mas especificamente las oficinas de la segunda division de O.N.E. cerca de la zona militar en Manhattan. Al llegar fueron recibidos de mala gana por algunos soldados y el representante de la division, al parecer Valerie Copper estaba en Minesota, por lo que de momento con eso estaria bien. Mientras eran conducidos a las instalaciones de invitados, Dana fue llevada a Atencion medica, donde despues de tan solo 36 minutos fue atendida y dada de alta. Ya reunidos en la sala de espera principal, cada uno de los Abyss intentaba matar el tiempo mientras que Eon salio por unos momentos, regresando con una carpeta y boligrafo, cosa que los demas notaron algo curiosos. - Bueno chicos, estan comodos? tenemos que platicar varias cosas antes de irnos a casa.. mmmm bueno en primer lugar como te fue con las alas Quimera? - Dos semanas de reposo, antibioticos y calmantes para el dolor, tres diarias. - Nada fuera de lo comun? - Revisaron un poco, tomaron piel, pelo y sangre, escaner y peso, nada fuera del otro mundo en realidad. - Cuanto pesas? -... eso no es de tu incumbencia! - Jejeje perdon, bueno bueno, ok el asunto va así: al parecer la situacion con la mansion y O.N.E. va como siempre, osea sube y baja, la de nosotros por otro lado, segun algunos reportes, va muy bien. - Quien entrego esos reportes? - No lo se Enix, supongo que los pidieron a la mansion o algo similar, como sea, al parecer entre las recomendaciones y anotaciones de Valerie Copper esta el tomar en cuenta el grupo como una faccion paramilitar, segun esto, puede ser posible a pesar de que seamos civiles gracias a que el entrenamiento de la mansion nos etiqueta con los derechos suficientes. - Y que con eso? nosotros no trabajaremos para el gobierno asi como asi, para nada pueden obligarnos y en la mansion no lo permitiran. - De hecho Tony, tienes razon y estas equivocado: es cierto que no nos pueden obligar, mas YA trabajamos para el gobierno, no es así Eon? - ..... Así es, de hecho desde que realizamos el acuerdo con O.N.E. quedamos como trabajadores del gobierno "provicionales" osea que el gobierno de los estados unidos nos da libertades especiales a cambio de que si se requiere de servicios especiales de nosotros lo hagamos mas o menos sin rechistar. - Cuando se dijo esto? en realidad ese acuerdo no nos fue aclarado completamente Eon, tu aceptaste esto sin mencionarnoslo? - Si Dana, porque los terminos del permiso en si no son validos ya que la mayoria son menores de edad, ademas de estar representados por la escuela de Xavier... - Entonces cual es el asunto? - Pues el asunto es eso... mientras estemos representados por Xavier, entonces Matt, si el equipo se disuelve se pierden los derechos. - A menos que se quedara alguien como una celula de accion paramilitar. Tengo una idea clara del asunto ya que nosotros funcionamos de una manera similar, claro sin ningun permiso del parlamento ingles, solo de las familias involucradas. - Yo podria quedarme como esa celula, claro esta necesitaria otros dos, si mi memoria no me falla es lo necesario para considerarla así. - En caso de aplicar a grupos paramilitares el gobierno suele aceptar tres Alec, mas como estamos en un supuesto programa de proteccion muti" la unica manera de aplicar seria con cuatro integrantes. - De todos modos no veo el punto de la discusion.. - No estamos discutiendo Tony, solo decimos.. - Se que no discutimos Iván, me refiero a que todo el asunto da vueltas a una situacion que no tenemos porque la mansion no nos ha disuelto como equipo, entonces mejor dejemos de rompernos la cabeza con ese tema y veamos que fue lo que le paso a nuestros compañeros. - Solo quiero que conozcan la situacion en la que el equipo se encuentra, esto seguiria avanzando de todas maneras y llegaria a los directores, los cuales tendrian que agruparnos y mencionarlo, de esta manera por lo menos lo sabemos antes y podemos analizar mejor la situacion, aunque obvio, si llegamos a casa y no nos leen la mente seria mucho mejor. - Entonces eso queda claro Eon, pero que paso en casa? - Segun O.N.E. nada fuera de lo normal Enix, mas debemos de tomar en cuenta que ellos solo visualizan la situacion de acuerdo a los estudiantes y los X-men, no de cada subgrupo de alumnos, así que no sabemos bien como esten las cosas hasta llegar. - Por lo menos podemos ver que no es algo tan grave... aunque quiero hablar con Shamy cuanto antes. - Pues si Dana, yo igual, eso si.... no lo crees Michael? Todos voltearon algo sorprendidos. Eon estaba llamando a Fallen y este solo se cerro en mas hueso desde una orilla de la sala. Al parecer todos habian notado su estado de animo mas ahora estaba plenamente confirmado. ---- Unas horas antes: - Michael, ¿por qué ese es tu nombre no? SILENCIO - Michael, ¿te preocupa algo? SILENCIO - Micky, sabes que esto es solo una revisión de O.N.E. ... pero sería muy beneficioso para ti si participases - No voy a participar - Y entonces, ¿Por qué has accedido a esta revisión? - No quería discutir - ¿Con quién? - Nadie - ¿No entiendo? - No quiero hablar - Ajam... ¿Quieres irte, entonces? Caído afirmaba, con dificultad, con la cabeza - Y por qué no te largas... - Yo no huyo - Si no me equivoco, has estado... muerto... - Ya he dicho que yo no huyo - Te suicidaste - HE dicho ¡¡¡QUE NO HUYO!!! - Gritó mientras se ponía de pie de golpe y su armadura aumentaba de manera exponencial en unos segundos creando astas que casi rozan la cara del médico - ¡O.O! Michael, sabes, creo que llevas huyendo demasiado tiempo La armadura de Michael había crecido demasiado por los hombros, y lo hacía tambalearse, demasiado peso... - ... - ¿Y ahora, te apetece hablar? - ... - una mirada de Caído afirmaba la pregunta del doctor - ¿De donde eres? - Morlock - ¿Y como fue tu infancia? - ...Genial - Ya veo... - !Dígamela usted que es tan listo!, DIGAME! CÓMO FUE MI INFANCIA - Dura, sencilla, dolorosa, ...solitaria - No - interrumpió Michael, mirando por la ventana mientras se sentaba en el diván - solitaria no... - ¿Con quien ibas? - Máscara - Ajam... - ¿Y eso qué mas da? - Quizás te apetezca contarme algo sobre el... - Nada... - ¿Te rechazó? - Me llamó monstruo... me llamaron monstruo... - ...¿Por ser mutante? Michael se detuvo unos instantes mientras pensaba la respuesta - Sí - ¿Piensas que el también lo era? - No, el nunca fue un "monstruo" - Y qué pasó cuando conociste a los Abyss - Seguía siendo un monstruo... - ¿qué es un monstruo? - ...Yo... - Michael, tu solo eres mutante - Eso me convierte en un monstruo peor - ¿Y por qué eres un monstruo? - ¿Conoces a "la cosa del pantano"? - Sí... - Nadie lo quería, por ser tal y como era... y es, una vez muerto, cuando descubre que es querido - ¿Eso es en la pelicula no? - Qué otra cosa si no... -U-.-... Michael, ¿has estado enamorado? - No quiero hablar de ese tema - Ya veo... creo que te gusta huir - Cállese -En serio, Caído, te da miedo enfrentarte a ciertos temas... y los evitas saliendo por... - Has muerto alguna vez?! han matado a tu familia alguna vez?! HAS DEJADO DE SER TU ALGUNA VEZ?!!! - No... - ENTONCES! NO ME DIGAS SI HUYO! NO SE TE OCURRA PENSARLO SI QUIERA!!! JAMÁS PODRÍAS VIVIR LO QUE YO HE VIVIDO... JAMÁS PODRÍAS SOPORTAR HABER CAMBIADO Y QUE TE ENGASEN, HABER VUELTO A CAMBIAR Y SEGUIR SINTIENDOTE AISLADO, Y NO PODER AGUANTARLO UNA VEZ MÁS! Y NO PODER SACAR TODO EL MIEDO, TODA LA RABIA, TODA LA IRA E IMPOTENCIA!!!! NI SE TE OCURRA DOCTOR, MIRARME A LOS OJOS Y DECIRME QUÉ NO SÉ LO QUE HAGO Y QUE HUYO... - dijo mientras se ponía en pie y gritaba al doctor - Y qué pasa con Terrank - Buenas tardes - dijo Caído mientras cerraba la puerta y salía de la consulta del psicologo de O.N.E ---- - ¡Waiba qué de soldados! - sshhzzrinnn Es lo que suele sonar cuando Alec estalla en rayos y sale despedido perdiéndose de vista de todo el mundo. Notas el suelo vibrar un momento, y no puedes saber si es porque está a punto de pasar a tu lado o si es que acaba de irse. Si hubiese hecho caso a la parte de su cabeza que le decía que estaba en un cuartel militar, actuando como miembro de un equipo en una delicada situación, quizá no se habría dedicado a correr en todas direcciones a la velocidad del relámpago poniendo toda la base patas arriba. Carentes de paciencia, no tardo en resonar a través de los altavoces de la base una voz autoritaria que ordenaba su inmediata parada. Al momento Alec se detuvo apareciendo en una cámara de arams subido a un misil como si galopase hacia la destrucción y con una hamburguesa en la mano. Haciendo esta vez caso a sus propias advertencias y viendo lo inapropiado de su situación, volvió a relampaguear y en el tiempo que se tarda en parpadear estaba junto a sus amigos y les ofrecía hamburguesa y tuvo tiempo de participar en la laaarga explicación de su compañero Eon. - Hey chicos, si estáis preocupados no tardo en conseguir algo de información y pasarme por la escuela a ver qué tal está todo - se ofreció Superconductor tranquilamente con su actitud común de no aparentar preocupación - ¡Por cierto, estuvísteis geniales en la última batalla! - Tú no. Nos hiciste hacer el ridículo. - No debe existir mejor equipo en todo el mundo mundial ^_^. Con cara de fingida tristeza miró sus manos ahora vacías: - Bueno, ¿y cuándo se come aquí?- ¡Waiba qué de soldados! - sshhzzrinnn Es lo que suele sonar cuando Alec estalla en rayos y sale despedido perdiéndose de vista de todo el mundo. Notas el suelo vibrar un momento, y no puedes saber si es porque está a punto de pasar a tu lado o si es que acaba de irse. Si hubiese hecho caso a la parte de su cabeza que le decía que estaba en un cuartel militar, actuando como miembro de un equipo en una delicada situación, quizá no se habría dedicado a correr en todas direcciones a la velocidad del relámpago poniendo toda la base patas arriba. Carentes de paciencia, no tardo en resonar a través de los altavoces de la base una voz autoritaria que ordenaba su inmediata parada. Al momento Alec se detuvo apareciendo en una cámara de arams subido a un misil como si galopase hacia la destrucción y con una hamburguesa en la mano. Haciendo esta vez caso a sus propias advertencias y viendo lo inapropiado de su situación, volvió a relampaguear y en el tiempo que se tarda en parpadear estaba junto a sus amigos y les ofrecía hamburguesa y tuvo tiempo de participar en la laaarga explicación de su compañero Eon. - Hey chicos, si estáis preocupados no tardo en conseguir algo de información y pasarme por la escuela a ver qué tal está todo - se ofreció Superconductor tranquilamente con su actitud común de no aparentar preocupación - ¡Por cierto, estuvísteis geniales en la última batalla! - Tú no. Nos hiciste hacer el ridículo. - No debe existir mejor equipo en todo el mundo mundial ^_^. Con cara de fingida tristeza miró sus manos ahora vacías: - Bueno, ¿y cuándo se come aquí? ---- alex estaba severamente confundida, este seria uno de los lugares en los k jamas pensaba estar y menos con lo que ivan termino de decir, se perdio por un momento en el lugar al igual que el resto necesitaba tiempo... -bien parace esta en perfectas condiciones, pero aun así necesita un chequeo enix: no dejare que me toquen -los protocolos enix: parece k me importe -casi es de las nuestras enix: eso aun no esta desidido, ademas la escuela -ya eres mayor ya no pueden decidir por ti enix: si claro... - los mutantes estan bajo extric... enix: ya me se esa parte - observalo de esta forma, en realidad no podemos controlarte tanto no con tu padre detras enix: ahora todo mundo lo saca a relucir?? -te sientes responsable enix: ellos tomaron la decisión - pero tu sabias de la trampa enix: eso no es de tu interes - ellos lo sospechan enix: pues claro -k es lo que quieres hacer enix: en este momento desaparecer y si sigues molestando quizas tu lo hagas, bye alex se marcho con paso decidido k es lo que realmente queria hacer, que debia hacer, pronto se encontro de nuevo con el resto Tony: que crees que pasara, Dana? digo con todo esto del asunto paramilitar... Dana: No lo se, Tony. Nunca habia estado tan confundida...no me gusta lo que se viene en el fondo de todo esto. Quimera se tomo un momento de respiro mientras empezaba a mover un poquito las alas, suavemente. Entonces empezo a caminar. Dana: Ivan. Ven que necesito hablar contigo. Eon se volteo mientras se limpiaba de la boca rastros de la hamburguesa de Alec. Eon: si Dana que sucede? Dana: que tienes en mente? ---- Mientras caminaba hacia una segunda sala de estar, algunos soldados pasaron de lado de Quimera y Eon sin parecer notar su precencia. Al llegar a los sillones Iván se dejo caer y se estiro con los ojos cerrados mientras emitia ronroneos, Dana por su parte se acomodo en el sillon frente a el, cruzo una pierna y la descruzo de nuevo. - Sabes Dana? cruzar y descruzar los brazos o las piernas refleja molestia e incomodidad del individuo. - ... Ahora eres psicoanalista Iván? ademas, no es nada fuera del otro mundo con personas como tu soltando planteamientos "teoricos" en situaciones como esta. - Supongo que si pero auuummmm, es lo mas que puedo hacer si no quiero alterar mas la situacion. - Decir las cosas directamente o no decir nada: en cualquiera de las opciones hubieras evitado la confusion. Eso es algo que suele pasar contigo, si mi memoria no me falla. - Mmm see suelo ser divagante y presentar mediades a medias, digo, supongo que recordaste nuestro pequeño episodio epsacial no? - Así es, pero existen otros detalles, digo, no lo se Iván pero a veces eres muy directo y a veces transmutas la verdad a tu antojo. - Disculpame Dana, es mi naturaleza, mas creoq ue sabes que nunca lo hago con mala intencion. - Nah nada de eso pero... en esta ocasion no me siento comoda dejando la situacion sin aclarar... no, creo que en esta ocasion no podemos confiarnos de nada. - Tan tetrico parece todo? digo piensalo bien Dana, en realidad esto nos ocurre muy seguido no? vamos, peleamos contra los malos, regresamos a casa y hay problemas, en serio crees que la situacion es tan pesada? - Vamos Eon! tu mismo has estado dejando ver entre dientes que tendremos grandes problemas, Grandes. - Pude haberme equivocado, soy humano sabes? - Como sea, no estas jugando limpio, no explicas todo lo que el equipo tiene que saber, no somos unos estupidos por si no lo has notado, siempre e tenido en claro que una de las ventajas de los Neo x... refiriendome a todos los que estuvimos cuando los equipos se dividieron... es que eramos... somos muy unidos. No se que patron llevamos exactamente ahora que estamos esparcidos... mas lo que si se es que estamos creando un campo de desconfianza entre nosotros mismos, ahora nos vemos un poco mas como extraños... creo que olvidamos que antes de pertenecer a los X-men fuimos nosotros. - Dana, emm no te ofendas pero me sorprende que tomes ese papel cuando tu llegaste a la mansion sola, me refiero a no con el grupo. - Eso lo se tonto, mas entiende que el primer lugar que toque al entrar a la mansion fue ustedes y si ustedes no eran parte total de la mansion entonces yo tampoco y ese algo fuera de lugar pero correcto lo e sentido desde siempre. - Lo se, disculpame, en verdad creo que ese sentimiento esta en todo el grupo y esperaria que en todo grupo donde este uno de nosotros. - Y que hay de Xquadron? - Bueno, los chicos tienen talento y pues, ese dia, cuando hicimos la fiesta y la ciudad se fue al carajo, no se, siento que ellos casi fueron parte de nosotros, como una complementacion total, digo los demas alumnos me caen bien pero no es algo que haya sentido por ejemplo con el chico dorado o Mercury o alguno así. - Supongo.... pero nos salimos de tema, el asunto es Iván, que el grupo necesita vovler a ser como fue al principio y eso incluye no guardarnos secretos. - .... Sabes Dana? creo que serias una lider excelente. - Shocked Y eso porque? - Ufff pues no se, muchas veces creo que sobreactuo con lo del lider y eso pero e visto muchos escenarios donde nos salvamos por los pelos y por salvarnos no me refiero soloa fisicamente, el asunto es, que e analizado que seria del grupo si yo muriera o tu o alguno de nosotros, bueno bueno tal vez no siempre sea algo tan drastico como morir pero pues, no se... creo que lo que hacemos aqui es algo vital en el mundo, algo que es necesario hacer y si e de ver al equipo como algo lo vere como el centro de mi vida. - El equipo no tiene que ser el centor de nuestra vida Iván, podemos hacer mucho mas que solo pelear contra los malos hasta que seamos ancianos. - Podemos Dana? en verdad crees eso? si te fueras del equipo a vivir una vida normal cuanto durarias sin que te cansasen las injusticias del mundo? no lo se, digo yo queria ser profesor de arte en San Francisco o Boston, mas ya ves, soy un pseudo X-men peleando contra ninjas ingleses con credenciales del gobierno opresor y bla bla bla. - Boston? jejeje - Como sea, me refiero a que igual si podria hacer el intento en alguna epoca cuando necesite un descanso, mas hacer lo que hago es mi vida y no puedo visualizar las cosas con menos importancia. -Vamos, no necesitas justificar el porque le pones importancia al equipo, eso es algo basico que si no haces te golpeare, lo que quiero es que no nos salgamos tanto de tema. . Disculpa jejeje es que ya necesitaba desahogarme, lo que decia es que si yo no estoy estas tu entiendes? mas no solo es que estes tu sino que es tu responsabilidad extra el saber quien estara si tu no estas. -... Ok, lo entiendo, yo, bueno gracias. - Nah, eres la mejor y lo sabes, pero bueno, vallamos a lo interesante, el asunto es que desde hace algun tiempo e pensado que seria mejor si dejaramos la mansion... - Eso todos sabemos que lo has pensado... - Dejame termino, al referirme salir de la mansion no digo dejar de ser un pseudo xmen y eso, me refiero a actuar por fuera, un poco debo admitir para dejar de sentir la presion de los profesores, pero tambien para trabajar en un rango mas amplio que lo que haciamos antes. - No entiendo a que te refieres Eon, en la mansion tenemos todos los medios para movilizarnos, para localizar peligros, para entrenar y con el permiso de O.N.E. podemos salir y entrar a voluntad, digo tenemos mas ventajas que los demas equipos! es realmente necesario que dejemos la mansion? es mas miralo desde el lado superficial si quieres pero ahi tenemos comida y techo ademas de diversion, escuela y amistades. - El gobierno puede proporcionarnos todo lo que la mansion nos da... se que no es lo mismo y en cuanto amistades pues dudo que se logre pero no podemos concentrarnos todos en la mansion, tenemos que poder representar otro fuerte. - Tambien perderiamos el apoyo directo de los X-men y eso nos ha salvado la vida muchas msa veces de las que nos gustaria admitir. - Y tambien les hemos sido un estorbo y tambien les hemos salvado la vida.. ok ok menos veces que ellos a nosotros pero el punto es que tampoco podemos depender de los X-men. - ..... entonces cual es el plan. - De momento nada. Nos vamos a casa y vemos la reaccion de los directores, si todo sige bien pues seguimos bien, si hay cambios nos acatamos en la manera de lo posible, tampoco es como si quisiera que las cosas explotaran ahora mismo. SI se llegara a dar el caso aceptariamos la propuesta de O.N.E. compeltariamos nuestra inscripcion al gobierno y formariamos una celula de contencion de problemas con prioridad a situaciones metahumanas y mutantes, con nuestro edificio y toda la cosa, ademas creo que salario Very Happy. - Sabes lo dificil que seran las cosas asi verdad? - Sip pero tambien interesantes. - Bien. Confio en ti, solo procura no defraudarme o tendre que actuar. - Entendido mi capitan! jejeje..... ehhhh, si sabes que no le dije a los demas porque quiero que ellos mismos formen su desicion verdad? no quiero que crean que yo los presiono a seguirme. - Si, eso creo, como sea tendremos que no decirles mucho mas de momento. - Seee, bueno que dices si vamos a comer. - Pero si acabamos de comer! - Lo se pero tanta platica me da hambre. - Rolling Eyes Ambos compañeros se quedan en silencio un momento mientras una sonrisa honesta pasa por sus rostros, se levantan y se dirigen al comedor antes de partir a la mansion. ---- Matt estaba sentado en al sala de esperas de la consulta psicológica de ONE, cuando vio salir a Caído. Pensó que era su segunda oportunidad para hablar con el. - ¿Michael? Caído se paró un momento, reparando en su compañero. Suspiró mirando hacia el suelo y dijo. - Ahora no me apetece hablar. – Emprendió su marcha, pero Matt le cogió del hombro queriendo retenerle. - Tío, no se que leches te paso en Londres, pero podemos…. - ¡TU NO PUEDES HACER UNA MIERDA! – El hombro de caido reaccionó de forma violenta creando una acumulación ósea que apartó la mano de Sonne. Ambos se miraron, con actitud seria. - Déjame ayudarte, Micki. - ¿Y tu porque me llamas así? Apenas me conoces, joder. - Yo tan solo quiero… - ¿Qué? ¿Que quieres tío? ¿Te crees que por haber ayudado a un morlock durante aquella mierda de virus ya tienes el titulo de “salvador de los marginados”? Sonne se sentó. Intentaba controlarse, porque aquellas palabras le estaban haciendo mucho daño. - Así que es eso, ¿eh? Ves como el grupo te margina… Matthew había metido el dedo en la llaga, y lo notó. Caído miró a la ventana con los ojos tristes. - No se trata de eso. - No tienes porque huir de esto. Déjame ayudarte. - ¿De verdad? ¿Quieres ayudarme de verdad, Matt? ¿O es solo para sentirte mejor contigo mismo? Sonne se levantó y agarró a Caído del cuello - Eres un puto gilipollas, Michael. Sigue estando solo, me da igual, ¡me da igual! Caído le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago. - Claro que lo haré. Déjame en paz. Matt vio alejarse a su compañero lamentándose de su fracaso. Escuchó la voz de una mujer. - Matthew Searle, siguiente. “Cojonudo” ---- -hola..... -comi...gaaaaaa -ivan XD mastica y traga antes de hablar -no creo que se buena idea dejarlo comer tanto -si con eso se mantiene calmado pues -gggg gggg y bueno k tal te fue -supongo que bien, tardaremos mas en regresar??? a pesar de que alex los habia tratado tranquilamente pudieron distinguir su necesidad de salir del lugar, pero aun asi estaba tratando de controlarse y adaptarse al momento. -pronto solo esperamos al resto -bien.... oye ruso deja algo para el resto.... ---- - Matthew Searle, siguiente. Caído continuaba mirando al suelo a 4 pasos de su compañero que se dirigía a la entrada de la consulta. Tal y como le había dicho, anteriormente, a la doctora, ahora era más monstruo que nunca, y sus compañeros no lo veían... Ahora, ya no sabía quien era, ya no sabía qué iba a ser de él... ya no sabía nada... solo quería volver a su pequeño mundo, en los fondos de las grandes ciudades. Continuó caminando hasta acercarse al comedor, allí lo esperaban casi todo el grupo, se acercó a Dana, que estaba de espaldas y, sin mirarle a los ojos, e intentando impedirle hablar: - Dana, en cuanto lleguemos a la mansión, abandonaré a los Abyss - dijo con un tono tan serio, rotundo y triste que empezó a llorar, mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a su compartimento, ignorandod las palabras de Dana, le extrañó no sentir ninguna gota en su mejilla tras la máscara, ni siquiera la gota en el ojo... ya no sentía nada... ahora sí que era una verdadera estatua... un Golem... ---- - La lará lará lalala lalá tata tarará. El pobre doctor al que habían encargado el reconocimiento de Superconductor no estaba teniendo su mejor día. El joven mutante estaba alegre y se mostraba desenfrenado. Había salido corriendo constantemente, había aprovechado la superaceleración para vestirse de militar o de doctor y pasar desapercibido, sus respuestas en los test psicológicos habían sido tan caóticas que decidieron darlas por nula para no catalogarle como mentalmente inestable. - El resto de tus compañeros están manteniendo una reacción muy diferente en sus revisiones. Quizá no te estés tomando esto suficientemente en serio. - Sí que me lo tomo en serio. Pero hace rato que yo ya lo tengo todo claro. Así que ahora sólo queda entretenerse - contestó sonriente Superconductor. El doctor negó en silencio con la cabeza y continuó con las pruebas. Extrajo de un cajón una jeringuilla con una larga y afilada punta que pretendía utilizar para intimidar un poco al mutante, pero este no mostró interés. Tanteó el antebrazo de Alec y clavó la aguja... o lo intentó. La aguja se dobló y rompió sin poder perforar la piel del chico. - Jaja. ¡Sorpresa! Soy inmune. Reprimiendo una maldición, el doctor tomó una sonora aspiración y dijo: - ¿Qué significa exactamente ‘inmune’? Tu expediente no es muy detallista que digamos. - Ah, ya. Es que lo resumí – dijo alegremente mirando a su alrededor rápidamente en busca de algo que poder comer – El X-Boss comprendía muy bien mis poderes, pero me dijo tantas cosas que yo sólo me aprendí lo llamativo, jajaja. Pero en resumen, soy físicamente invulnerable. - Invulnerable… - Bueno, bastante. Imagina que corro. Y acelero, y tal. A veces supero la velocidad del sonido y luego me choco. PUM. No es que haya hecho los cálculos, pero podrías tirarme un avión encima y saldría ileso. ¡Mola! ^_^ - Ajam… - el doctor parecía más interesado en terminar el reconocimiento y poder marcharse que tomar los datos que le habían solicitado. Hacía casi media hora le había preguntado por se reacción ante la última pelea, y de repente se había encontrado con Alec contándole efusivamente toda la historia con actuación incluida de lo sucedido. - Síp – continuaba el joven ajeno a los deseos del médico – Yo normalmente me quejo por dar dramatismo y eso, pero en verdad nunca he estado en peligro todavía. Quizá algún día… - Todavía… - Sí claro. ¿Qué clase de héroe sería si no pusiese mi vida en peligro? Pero qué le vamos a hacer, ¡es que soy muy bueno! - Sí, sí… - había tenido más que suficiente. Sabía que entregaría su informe sin completar, pero no iba a sacar mucho más – Muchas gracias señor Veneddi. Hemos terminado. Recogió rápidamente su informe y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando el mutante se abalanzó sobre él. - Tengo una duda que no me deja dormir. Necesito saber algo – a duras penas, el doctor asintió para que le preguntase – Verás. Si no tengo pistola ni llevo bigote. ¿Porqué todo el mundo cree que soy americano o italiano? ---- Matthew vio como Alec se coló literalmente. Casi se lo agradeció, ya que después de la discusión de Caído necesitaba un minuto para estar en silencio y sopesar lo ocurrido. Alec salió de la habitación. - Te toca Matt - Te habías colado, rubiales. - Oh, perdona…. Sonne ni siquiera lo miró, se metió en la habitación y diño un portazo, ante el asombro de Superconductor. - Matthew Searle, alias Sonne. ¿Cómo esta tu brazo? - Perfecto. - He revisado tu ficha médica, y veo que eres el que más incidencias tiene. ¿Por qué es? - Quizas sea un blanco fácil, no lo se. - Deberías tener mas cuidado. - No me diga lo que debo hacer, jefe. Si me dan es porque arriesgo, y si arriesgo es porque el equipo lo necesita. - Bien, hablemos entonces del equipo, ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Fenomenal. - Umhh…he estado hablando con tus compañeros…te ven frió y distante. - Es que soy frió y distante. - Salvo con las chicas…Dana y Alex. ¿Me puedes hablar de ellas? - No hay nada de que hablar Matt zanjaba de esa forma una conversación que no interesaba. El psicoanalista hacia sus anotaciones en una libreta, notando lo importante que eran para Matt esas dos chicas. Negándolas intentaba protegerlas y mantenerlas al margen. - Hiciste hace poco un viaje con Dana, ¿verdad? Matthew miro fijamente a su interlocutora. -Así es. ¿Y que? - Era un viaje personal, y aun así fue contigo. Pero me atrevería a decir que la relación se enfrió un poco después de eso… ¿no es así? - Si lo sabe toda tan bien, ¿por que pregunta? - Porque tiene que salir de tu boca. - Pues de mi boca no va a salir una mierda – Se levantó malhumorado y se dirigió hacia la puerta. - Así es como resuelves tus problemas, dándoles la espalda. No eres capaz de poner fin al sentimiento de desarraigo que tienes hacia tu grupo, no aclaras tus sentimientos respecto a Alex y Dana. Tu mismo Matt, yo no te puedo ayudar. Sonne se quedo parado, levantó la cabeza a modo de resignacion - Claro que no. Ya me ayudo yo solito. Al salir, Sonne vio a Dana y Eón hablar, y pasó de largo ---- -Amazing -Cozzetti, Antonio... adelante... Tony se incorporo... habia estado sentado en el suelo recosado contra una pared los ultimos minutos... necesitaba esa simpleza... no queria ponerse muy comodo despues de todo... Al pasar junto a Alex esta le dirigio una pequeña sonrisa diciendole "suerte italiano"... Antonio tan solo sonrio levemente al pasar a su lado, detalle que el psicologo de ONE no paso por alto... -Como te sientes?- pregunto el psicologo mientras Antonio se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio y ponia los pies sobre él. -Vayamos al grano, per favore.... -Como se siente con respecto al grupo? -A que se refiere? -Segun el reporte ud. es un ex-villano qu... -Antes que ex-villano fui ex-heroe.... ademas supongo que su reporte debe aclarar que hubo bastantes variables que llevaron a ese hecho... -Aja... perdida de memoria no es asi?... y repentina recuperacion de la misma... -Escuche... preferiria dejar el tema de mi mente de lado... si? Ademas creo que capturando a aquella bestia asesina me redimi bastante de lo que hice en el pasado... -Si, a ONE le alcanza... lo considera como un acto de rebeldia... pasarse al lado enemigo alegando perdida de memoria... una repentina recuperacion, que termina en la traicion a ese grupo y la captura de dos de sus miembros mas poderosos... Es obvio que solo querias sobresalir... el tipo de amnesia que decias tener es incurable... no hay forma de hacer volver recuerdos casi borrados... -Se nota que no conocen a Gabriel -Ha dicho algo Sr Cozzetti? -Para nada.... continue -Con eso a ONE le basta... aunque esos mutantes capturados ya hayan escapado, sirvio para conseguir bastante informacion sobre ellos... Pero al parecer a alguno de tus compañeros no le es suficiente lo que has hecho para redimirte no? Como es su relacion con el Sr Searle? Y con su antiguo y actual lider el Nikolev? O su antigua compañera la Señorita Stone? -Al parecer uds saben bastante sobre todo no es asi? -Al parecer se lleva bastante bien con la señorita Carbeth no es asi? -Le agrada desperdiciar saliva en preguntas que ya conoce la respuesta no?- dijo Tony mientras quitaba los pies del escritorio para incorporarse... Lentamente se dirigia a la puerta cuando el psicologo hizo una ultima pregunta... -Ha tenido noticias de su pequeña hermana? Antonio estuvo a punto de reaccionar impulsivamente, no le gustaba que hablaran de su hermana... era como si todos supeieran algo que él ignoraba estab lleno de rabia, pero se contuvo... despues de todo no estaba solo ahi dentro, iba con lo Abyss... Eon tenia un plan de seguro y el confiaba en el ruso... Salio pacificamente de la habitación cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras él... Enix lo miro esperando una señal cuando paso cerca de ella, pero Tony iba distraido... iba ensimismado en su mundo y se dirigia hacia donde estaban Dana e Ivan... -No se que tramas Eon... pero puedes contar conmigo sea lo que sea... ---- -Nikolev - No te preocupes Tony, me explicare mejor despues de llegar a la mansion y ahora que ya estamos todos listos creo que ya nos tardamos en larg... - Nikolev Iván. - Uh? - Eon, pase por favor. - Yo? oh disculpe, ya hable con el subdirector mister no-me-acuerdo-que, soy el eh.. lider del equipo? Mientras Iván le mostraba su credencial oficial de O.N.E. al doctor este lo miraba con paciencia mientras mantenia la puerta abierta. - Tiene sus resultados medicos y psicologicos? - Me dijeron que me enviarian un resumen de ellos, digo esta informacion es para ustedes no para mi. - Y acaso tenemos un reporte medico y psicologico de usted? - Eh ... noup. - Entonces? El doctor no espero mas y se marcho hacia su escritorio dejando la puerta abierta a lo que Eon respondio volteando a ver a Dana y Tony, los cuales le señalaron casi al unisono la puerta por igual sin poder disimular las sonrisas. - Ok ok voy.... Al entrar al consultorio el doctor se mantuvo silencioso mientras realizaba varias pruebas como peso, contunciones, reflejos, vista y muestras de sangre y orina. Al final solo le señalo un escaner especial de radiacion donde Eon brillo un poco. Al llegar al escritorio el doctor ya habia leido todos los resultados preliminares y mandado la informacion a los analistas generales. - Bien Iván, dime, que tale estuvo tu charla con el Subdirector Roschoff. - Ehh buena supongo, teniamos algunos asuntillos que tratar y pues los tratamos jeje. - Entiendo y a que resolucion llegaron? - Ehh no se si le corresponda saberla. - Tengo toda la jurisdiccion pero si te hace sentir comodo podemos pasarlo de lado. Dime, como encuentras al equipo emocionalmente? - Uffa, bueno, todos estamos algo cansados, digo algunos con mas problemas que otros, supongo que si tuviera que crearme un concepto general diria que gastados. - Has notado tension entre ellos o hacia ti? - Noup, digo Fallen esta algo tenso pero el carga con algo de problematica asi que puede que la este exteriorizando, mas nada del otro mundo. - Consideras a tu grupo unido? autosuficiente? - Por supuesto, confio en ellos siempre. - Crees que las cosas serian mas faciles para ti si exteriorizaras tus emociones? - Que? yo me la vivo exteriorizando mis emociones, es algo de lo que me e sentido orgulloso mucho tiempo. - Tus emociones primarias si, las emites como lo haces con tu luz, cegas con ellas y las disfrutas mas asi ocultas los demas matices. Ahora te repetire la pregunta desde otro enfoque: Crees que tus compañeros de equipo de aceptarian de igual manera si expresaras todas tus opiniones sin rechistar? -..... No...... - Porque? - Porque soy cruel... tambien soy explosivo y orgulloso. - Crees que no lo saben? - Lo saben pero no en toda su medida, es que, no es que trate de mentirles... diablos parece que hoy tengo que explicarle eso a todo mundo, el asunto es.... creo que es normal que uno no quiera que los demas conoscan su lado malo, creo. - Asi es pero en casos como el tuyo existe una importancia implicita: eres el lider del equipo pero mas que eso eres querido en ciertos niveles por tu equipo. Tu forma de sre es representativa y si se traiciona la confianza de los demas las consecuencias son mayores. - Me esta diciendo que deberia ser malo con ellos? no lo creo. - Solo te estoy encaminando a tus respuestas, dime porque creerias que debes de ser malo? - Para alguna bobera de la honestidad y eso, pero lo dudo mucho señor. En realidad me siento mal conmigo mismo por tener nociones y actitudes no muy buenas, mas no por eso las voy a exteriorizas si eso significa ser honesto. Ellos no se merecen ni mis berrinches ni mis corajes ni mi crueldad. Claro puede que en algunas ocaciones explote, mas creo en el sueño de Xavier. Creo en que existen un camino mas alla de respodonder como nuestros sentimos en lugar de como es correcto y si eso significa tragarme corajes y ser fuerte para ellos en lugar de tirarme a llorar cuando mis amigos mueren pues eso hare. - Al parecer encontramos un punto importante no lo crees? - ... Si, si lo encontramos... yo....... muchas gracias doctor, disculpe si le levante la voz y no se preocupe jeje no saldre azotando la puerta como los demas. Le agradesco porque escarbo dentro de mi y encontro algo que yo no habia notado, me gustaria mucho poder descubrir mas pero tendra que ser para otra ocasion porque tenemos cosas importantes que hacer ok? - Deberia de tomarlo como una salida con justificacion? - Nah, fui honesto cuando dije que le agradezco, solo que en serio no tenemos tiempo, hasta luego doctor. - Hasta pronto Iván. En la entrada los Abyss ya estaba listos y esperando, Eon dio un vistazo a todos y sonrio, a pesar de los rostros de disgusto de algunos pudo notar que estaban con el y mas que con el con ellos mismos... Fallen era de momento el mas distante pero eso cambiaria con el tiempo. - Bueno chicos, vamonos!! El equipo subio a un camion militar mientras el jet que era de Alexandra fue enviado de regreso a Londres despues de haberle dado servicio. En un plazo de menos de cuarenta minutos ya estaban entrando a los terrenos de la mansion.... Por fin en casa, ahora mientras Eon y Quimera se diriguian a direccion los demas se encontraron con un poco de tiempo libre que aprovechar para ponerse al tanto de la situacion "oficialmente". ---- -Amzing Al fin regresaban a la mansión... pero al parecer aqui dentro habia un ambiente notorio a inquietud... Del cual Tony prefirio alejarse para descansar un rato... Luego de pasar por su habitación, ducharse y cambiarse de ropa decidio tomar un poco de aire y se recosto a los pies de unos de los arboles de patio... Ensimismado en sus pensamientos de que es lo que ocurriria despues de que Dana e Ivan hablaran con Frost y Summers, Antonio no noto que alguien se le acercaba... solo se dio cuenta cuando ya ella estaba a su lado y le dije... -Que tal un paseo italiano? -Eh? Oh, Alex... mmm por que no Wink Tony se incorporo y junto a Alex caminaron lentamente por el patio... nadie parecia prestarles atención, si bien era cierto que Alex que antes se mostraba mas reacia con Tony ahora se mostraba bastante amistosa, pero a ninguno de los estudiantes en el patio parecio importarle mucho.... pero alguien si les habia prestado atencion desde la ventana de su habitacion... quizas ese haya sido el motivo del mal humor de Matt una par de horas despues... -Como te sientes Tony? -mm bien, solo un poco cansado por el viaje, eso es todo...- decia Tony mientras observaba el patio extrañado... -Seguro? Ultimamente estas mas callado... tu elocuencia no te brota por los poros... - le dijo Enix sonriendo mientras continuaba su paseo... -No... es solo que me estoy acostumbrando nuevamente al equipo y a la mansión... esa estatua no estaba cuando yo me fui... -Ni idea, caundo yo llegue ya estaba alli... jeje -Soy yo, o creo que nunca te habia oido reir? -Es posible... -Y tu, que vas a hacer con tus asuntos familiares? -Ya te lo he dicho antes italiano... eso puede esperar, ya los solucionare mas tarde... -Y que es lo que no puede esperar??- dijo Antonio mientras acercaba bastante su rostro al de Alex... -Yo...- Alex tambien estaba bastante cerca... -Alex! Como estas? Asi que por fin los Abyss han vuelto... -Will... que ha sucedido?... Oh, no los he prentado... Il Tiratore... Wildwood... -Tranquila nos conocemos... Como estas italiano? -Mejor que nunca y tu irlandes? -Bien... Sin ser por algunos detalles... -Que ha sucedido Will?- pregunto Alex intrigada... -Bueno, tuvimos una semana bastante movida los Neox... Con cosechadores, Organizaciones Indúes, Apocalipsis, y otros... Y bueno, nuestro lider... Shaman... decidio quedarse alli en su patria... encontro el amor, y se comprometio Very Happy ... Esas son las buenas noticias... James se fue de la mansion... tuvo un encontronaso con Rumsey mientras era controlado por Apocalipsos, y bueno... no se siente muy bien al respecto... La otra noche lo vi... necesita un poco de paz... pero de seguro te hara una visita dentro de un tiempo... -James... -Y al final como quedaron los Neox, Will? -Bueno al parecer se estan corriendo ciertos rumores... puede que Hermes y Deathmaid dejen el equipo... iran para X-Quadron creo... Tenemos 2 nuevas compañeras, pero aun no sabemos como continuara el equipo... -Al parecer la cosa ha estado bastante movida por aqui tambien... Sabes algo de Miguel? -No, por lo que tengo entendido el X-Quadron aun esta de mision y todavia no han vuelto... -Diablos... -Y bien, ustedes que tienen para contar? Al parecer apenas llegaron Eon y Quimera fueron directamente a hablar con Frost y Summers... -Ven, sera mejor que sigamos caminando...- le decia Alex mientras junto con Tony se disponian a contarle lo sucedido durante su estancia en Inglaterra.... ---- -MagnetoRex Eon: vaya!!! no creo que nos vayan a esperar con los brazos abiertos, cierto? Quimera: no es que lo hayan hecho ultimamente yo... ES QUIEN CREO QUE ES??? Eon: de que hablas... yo... y ahi estaba frente a ivan Nikolev, Alice Corday, su antiguo amor, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, no dijeron palabras mientras se acercaban el uno al otro, Eon la abrazo, pero sin mirarla, estaba en shock Eon: de verdad eres tu? cielos has regresado!!!! Alice: tan amable como siempre Nkolev... Alice provoco que las manos de eon, soltaran sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos Alice: es un gusto verte de nuevo... he venido porque necesito pedirte un favor miraron a lados contrarios, por alguna extraña razón, no se sentían como la última vez que se vieron Eon: ha pasado mucho tiempo, he pensado en ti muchas veces Alice: yo tambien... quimera: hem disculpen que les interrumpa, talvez sea mejor que me adelante, te espero en la direccion eon, fue un placer poisonfly Alice: ya nadie me dice asi... Eon: es hipnosong entonces dana Alice: es papillon, fue un gusto para mi tambien, quimera Eon: papillon he? hey!!! pero que le ha pasado a tus ojos!!! son dorados!! acaso pupilentes Alice: no, asi son ahora, es alguien quien lo hizo... Eon: alguien? Alice: deberias ir a reportarte, y despues hablamos con mas calma quieres? Eon: Sinister cierto? Alice: te veo en un rato nikolev La chica se acercó a su mejilla, le dio un beso y caminó lejos de él, ¿nikolev? jamas le habia llamado simplemente por su apellido, parecía que Alice sufria desde adentro, pero que pasaria ahora, su mundo había cambiado al verla, sus decisiones, giró al lado opuesto y salió corriendo para alcanzar a quimera, tenía que resolver ese pendiente y despues hablar con Alice... ---- -Manticore will: ohhhh....por eso tan serios he... Enix: ya sabes como estan las cosas tony: solo falta saber como terminan las cosas. will noto como alex se ponia seria de nuevo, al parecer no escuchando todo lo que se hablaba, ya sabia cual era el motivo. will: no te preocupes por el alex, solo hay k darle un poco de tiempo enix: ufff solo espero que no meta en problemas. tony: no sabia que se conocieran tanto... will: k necesitas una revista de chismes, bueno creo que hay una, ejemp bueno chicos ha sido un gusto volver a verlos tony: a ver cuando compartimos una buena cerveza irlandes will: lo mismo digo, nos vemox alex enix: bye will ya nos veremos mientras will se alejaba enix, daba unas pequeñas miradas a la mansión como si esperara que esta le diera alguna respuesta. tony: y bien me gustaria escuchar la historia enix: mmm ???? tony: como se conocieron enix: bueno creo que los vi el primer dia k vine a este lugar tony: bueno como se hicieron amigos enix: por k te interesa tony: bueno no veo otra cosa más interesante en este momento que tu enix: pues... en realidad solo los habia visto ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres... y surgio la oportunidad despues de la invasión tony: adelante... enix: mmm will, miguel, james y yo nos dimos una escapada, pasaron muchas cosas la mayoria muy divertidas. tony: bueno parece k la pasaste muy bien con "james" enix: por supuesto...por tony: nada... solo queria detalles enix: detalles... creo k le dejo aqui, pero nos hicimos muy buenos amigos tony: aja... enix: je bueno te apetece ir por algo de tomar tony: ya que lo pides tan amablemente la coversación parecia extenderse en cosas sensillas, sin duda alex no penso que pudiese darse algo así con el, al menos no creía que puediese sentirse tan agusto con alguien, no con tan poco tiempo Pág 3 OTROS Notas *Publicada originalmente en Creatuforo: *Página 1 *Página 2 *Página 3: FALTA **Ya que no se puede entrar en la última página no se puede confirmar la fecha final de la trama. Sin embargo se ha escogido la mostrada en el último post de esta captura de Webarchive, 17/12/07. *Se han recuperado las primeras 19 respuestas (20 posts). **La respuesta 24 sería de manticore (Vie Nov 23, 2007 9:58 pm). **La respuesta 33 sería de Manticore (Lun Dic 17, 2007 9:34 pm). *Esta trama desapareció entre el 28/12/2007 y el 02/06/2008 de Creatuforo. Anotaciones